So-called leadframes are often used for the production of semiconductor components. A leadframe has electrical connection conductors for an electronic component such as, for example, a semiconductor component. The electrical connection conductors are connected and held in the leadframe for example by means of a frame of said leadframe. A leadframe often at least substantially consists of stamped copper sheet. Generally, a leadframe could be referred to as a metal plate in which electrical connection conductors are formed by means of cutouts.
During the production of known semiconductor components, a leadframe is often encapsulated by molding with a basic housing composed of plastic. The basic housing forms a carrier body for the semiconductor chip. The basic housing has at least one first and one second electrical connection conductor formed by the leadframe. The chip mounted on or in the basic housing is subsequently encapsulated with an encapsulating composition, for example. The electrical connection conductors project from the plastic part of the basic housing for example laterally at mutually opposite sides.